In the arms of the Angel Haldir love story
by Melethnin
Summary: This story is of Haldir's love to a woman, an undieing love till death. HaldirxOC
1. Chapter 1

In the arms of the Angel (Haldir love story)

I just wanted to tell you that alot of things in here will be made up and yes those things are not in the LOTR. And i might make alot of speling mistakes in with i will try to corect if i can :) tx

Name: Isalsan(sweet wine)

Age: 136 human years

Looks: She is not tall. About 164 cm and weights 56 kg. Her figure is hourglass, but she does not think it's good. She has long blond wavy hair, it reaches the middle of her tight's. Has full luscios lips the colour pinkish red that stands out with her emerald green eyes. Usually dresses in a boyish type, but does not deny her likes for the women clothes.

It was a calm sunny day and we were getting watter from our willage spring. When i looked up at my Ada's eyes i knew something was wrong, he used to never look at me in that way. That was until my mother passed away. They loved each other very much, they ware soulmates to be correct and it tore him apart to lose her. It's been about two months when she died. Having a simple accident with her favorite stallion. It took about two seconds and her breathing stopped forever. Everyone loved my mother. She was calm and wise eleth. My Ada was younger than her by half a century and fell in love with her just the first time he so her at the river washing her brothers dirty golder hair was pulled into a bun letting loose strands to fall over her face, those blue as the water eyes shone with kindness and happiness. He fell hard immediately. It took just one hour to get his courage and go talk to her, then the next thing he knew there he was marrying the eleth of his dreams a few weeks later and almost a year later she was with his child. There she was - Isalsan the daughter of two simple elfes, just simple willagers in a far away wilage from the human dwarf, orc, gnome or even elf populations. They where secluded and happy about it. Not many pleople knew about their existence, but the ones that knew loved the wilage for its friendliness and kindness. The little green eyed eleth grew up not knowing the harshness of life or cruelty on mankind. She was in absolute heaven. She was daddy's little elfling that both parents loved and cherished. He thaught her everything he knew himself from fishing to fighting. Her mother tried not to fall behind and thaught the girl all about the women's world she could. Both women had a passion for ridding name was named Bainross. Ornaeg, Isalsan's father was crazy about Bainross and tried to fulfill her every wish even thought she didn't ask for it. Her biggest one was to catch a beautiful wild stallion from a near by field. She thought he was the most amazing horse she ever so and wished to be its mistress, but no one was brave enoughn to actually catch the beauty. One day toth the miracle happened. As Bainross was coming back from the willages market, she so Ornaeg running over to her with a big smile on his face. He ran straight to her and picked her up throwing in the air as if she was nothing but a feather. She squealed in surprise, but laughed non the less happy. "Dear what has gotten into you? Did something good happen?" she asked in delight to be in her lovers warm embrace. He just grinned bigger and without a word picked her up bride style and started to walk over their stables. "Close your eyes my meleth nin" he whispered softly into her ear making her shiver and do just so. She could hear the animals in the stables making sound, but something was not right, there was a new one. It sounded as thought someone stronger then rest of the animals was there, but she could not quiet put a finger on it. She was lowered to thew ground slowly and Ornaeg circled his large arms around his lovers waist from behind."Open your eyes meleth" he told her and a smile could be heard in his voice. Bainross's eyes flashed open in a second and a surprised gasp was let loose. Her breath got caught in her throat. She turned around and kissed her husband right on the mouth sloppily. He was shocked, but non the less happy. "I'm glad that you love it" he said pleased. " Oh Valar, how did you get him my love?" she turned around to look at the beautiful stallion that stood in one giant box with fresh grass. He was one sight to behold and it took her breath away. "Actualy i was very happy when a strange trawler came into our willage with this stallion by his side as calm as ever. And when i heard he was trying to sell it just to make some easy money i was overjoyed and tried to negotiate with him" his smile faltered for a bit, but came back up in a second. The tone that was used in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the lovely eleth. "Ornaeg, what did you trade with him?" she asked in a quiet tone, but he just shook his head to say it was nothing. "Ornaeg dear, tell me, what did you trade with that man?"


	2. Chapter 2

She turned to her husband again with a small frown of that wonderful face of hers. His gaze lowered to the floor and in a hush voice he answered: "Bow... My bow" Bainross let out a gasp covering her mouth with her hands her eyes wide in shock. "My love! Why would you do suck a thing? It had precious memories to you and i cherish them with you also ! Why trow that away?" She knew that the bow meant the world to him, it was his only weapon left from the last war he was at. Fighting alongside his own kind to defend the ones dear to his heart. The other ware sold when they ware younger and newlyweds because of the new family they had, they needed the money and his simple job was not cutting it. "Methen nin, i know it was precious but now the only thing i cherish more is you, it's your smile that i wake up in the morning to shine upon my eyes, it's youre and our daughters happiness is all that matters to me and i want to be able to give it to you." Bainross embraced her soul-mate into her warm arms with tears in her eyes. "I love you Ornaeg, my sweet husband" he was pleased that she was not going to argue with him anymore and hugged her too . The argument was over and the couple was happily petting and looked at the horse. She loved him even more now knowing the sacrifice her husband had to make to make her happy-er. She could have lived happy without the stallion in her stables, but if Ornaeg wanted her to have it she was not going to deny suck a wonderful gift.  
Years have passed and the little one had grown up into a stunning lady, just like her mother as her father would say. The willagers had a really hard time separating the two, for with was with, only Ornaeg could tell and few other could tell the difference. Bainross was a bit taller, then Isalsan and had a more wiser stature in her walk. They loved riding on their horses, The stallion that Ornaeg gave to his wife had long ago died, but it did have young lings so it passed down to them.  
One day they ware riding throe the bushy Forest of Dawn when the accident took place. The smaller weaker horse was a female and belonged to Isalsan and of course knowing her mother's love for strong horses hers was a large black stallion. They laughed about something and rode next to each other in peace. "Mother no! I have no interest in that! Eorish is a nice young man, but i'm afraid he is trying for nothing, I feel nothing in his behalf" The younger eleth smiled with playfulness in her eyes as her mother giggled. "Oh, but my little one, how can you know if you didn't even give a chance to the young man." she questioned the "elfling" "I know because when i will see my other half my heart will skip a beat... just like when it did to you and father." It looked that by saying such words drove the young eleth shy and she turned her eyes away. The woman smiled warmly at her girl and touched her shoulder with affection. "It is really wonderful that you remember it. I told you about it so many years ago, the look on his face... those trembling hands he tried to help me to carry my loundry with, it was really heart racing as it is every other day, I fall in love with him every day all over again and i have never regretted anything..." her voice was dreamy and Isalsan smiled at her mother's happiness. "I wish i would find someone like that mother... it seems to be a wonderful exp..." the girl words ware cut of as she heard a lone battle cry from her mother side.  
"I will slay you, you wench. And take your horse for myself to eat that beautiful meat must not go to waste" streamed an armed orc coming out from his hiding place in his bushes, his eyes had a blood craving and craziness in them. Isalsan's mothers horse was scared away and took of in a gallop. The crazy orc was running after then with his sword out swaying around. Isalsan's eyes grew wide knowing that a cliff was near by to were her mother's stallion was headed of to and hit her horses sides to run after them. She reached over her side and took her bow from her back nothing an arrow in it. It didn't take long for her to reach those two and she stratled to target the orc's head. One swift shot and he was falling to the grown with an arrow into his neck. The stallion let out a cry as the orc's sword sliced his behind leg making them come to a sudden half, the ork dropping dead and the stallion standing still like a brick wall. A startled cry was heard as Isalsan so her mother fly over the stallions head and to the ground. Isalsan's heart had gone to her heals. She quickly hoped of her horse and took a run next to her mother lying on the ground without movement. She collapsed next to her in a heap of huffs. "Mother! Mother are you aright ? Mother!" The little one started to carefully move the woman only see no reaction. The thing that scared the eleth the most was the sight of her mothers open eyes and the empty look in them. She quickly searched for a pulse on her mothers neck and when she found none she screamed out in rage. How could have this happened? She defended her! She did everything she could.! Or no! She should have been the one to take that side of the road!It's all her fault... She sobbed harshly into the lifeless body hugging it to her. And that was the moment her precious life in warmth and love ended.  
The funeral was beautiful, the healer of the village concluded that in the accident the woman broke her neck in the fall she took and it meant no pain was felt. The did nothing to sooth Ornaeg's sorrow. He just let his daughter take him into her arms as he cried into her neck. Those painful ellons sobs echoing throe the whole village. That day every elf in the village shed a tear just for his loss of the soulmate. Some do not even come to experience what a soulmate is, or it takes decades for one to find other, so most of them heard just legends of soulmates pureness.  
A month has passed and nothing has changed, her father still kept calling his lover in his dreams and when he woke up, he would cry for her not finding her in his arms, but gone. Forever. Isalsan could see her dearest Ada fading... She did not believe at first, but the legends ware true, when soulmates are separated after they meet, in the meaning one dies or leaver the other forever, the other starts to fade into nothing, life slowly fades from theyr form leaving them empty and lastly dead. From grief and despair they can't live any longer and fade away. Isalsan knew what was coming and it tore her apart to know that she could not help him in any way. When the second month had passed she started to try and pray him out of the house to feel the fun on his see throe skin. He usually just ignored her in his own soft way, but not this day. When she again opened the blinds to his room and let the sun come on, he opened his eyes and they immediately widened. "Bainross! My heart, you are here, you are with me again." He tried to sit up suddenly from his bed, but struggles from the strengfh loss. Isalsan looked at her Ada startled, but her look changed to a look of pity. " No Ada dear, mother is not with us anymore...u know that" she bowed her head to hear him take sharp inhale of truth. "I know my little flower, my eyes just played cruel trick on me" his smile was full of sorrow."Ada, please, come with me for a walk today, it worries me to see you like this." The ellon rose his head to meet his girl eyes, just now she noticed how the separation had affected him, his skin now as clear as water, those beautiful light brown hair of his lost it's shine and looked lifeless, those eyes no longer held the joy he once had. But he did see the concern in his little elflings and that she too suffered from the loss or her mother. To her great surprise he nodded his head in agreement and moved the cover to the side. She let out a breath that she didn't know was holding in when she so him get out of the bed with a struggle and head out to the bathroom. She smiled *Maybe he will recover, there is always hope, oh Walar, help us!* She slowly waked out of his room to get ready herself. They had gone to get fresh water and then it happened. 


End file.
